Princess
by Vampchick24
Summary: Princess Sakura is celebrating her 18th birthday when the castle is attacked by the thought dead Orochimaru, who is bent on revenge. She is forced to flee and teams up with the famed bandit Sasuke Uchiha.Read the prologe for a better understanding.
1. Prologe

Princess

AN: Heeey guys! I know it's been like forever since I have written a story and I am sorry but now I'm back and better than ever!!!! I have some awesome stories in the loading docks right now and I can't wait to start working on them! Oh sorry getting a bit ahead of myself… sorry ha ha "^^ alright here is my new story I hope you like it. I got the idea from a dream and also I was somewhat inspired by the Princess and the Frog (don't laugh OK? I know its weird but it is actually a really good movie!) Any who without further ado here is my story: oh right wait I forgot the disclaimer! Silly me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are property of the amazing and talented Masashi Kishimoto-san and I am just a fan who enjoys Naruto so much and interpreting the characters in my own devilish ways muhahahahaha… erm uh, sorry about that… continue with the story.

Prologue:

_Many years ago there was a ruthless, powerful King named Nariko—though most people refer to him as Orochimaru, the Snake King. He ruled the Magma kingdom with an iron fist and showed no mercy to anyone. He was called Orochimaru because he traded his soul with the Snake god Manda in order to become immortal and a powerful warlock. So for many years the Magma Kingdom was in a state of poverty, fear, destruction, and chaos. No one dared challenge him or try to eliminate him, for those who tried would suffer a gruesome, terrible death as well as the family of the convicted. It seemed as though there would be no end to the bloodshed and torture. The peasants began to give up hope until; the arrival of a rebel group called the Fangs gave them hope again. The Fangs were led by a young man by the name of Kakashi Hatake whose parents were killed by Orochimaru's soldiers on charges of treason; Kakashi barely escaped with his life. Kakashi and the Fangs were not afraid to stand up to Orochimaru or his men, they began recruiting and gathering in strengths until they were about the size of a full army. Word of the Fangs plan to rid the Magma Kingdom of Orchimaru spread and reached a small coven of witches who were more than eager to help with the cause. The leader of this small coven was Rin, who was the princess and one of the most powerful witches of her time. Together the Fangs and the witches were able to do the unthinkable; they defeated the immortal Snake King, Orochimaru. They defeated Orochimaru by taking the amulet of Asp, which caused Orochimaru to become vulnerable and powerless allowing Kakashi to plunge a blade into his heart killing him. Rin then sealed him in a stone sarcophagus that was placed in the cave of souls for all eternity. When news of Orochimaru's death reached his followers, many surrendered or went into hiding; one follower in particular, Kabuto, completely disappeared shortly after his master's death._

_With Orochimaru destroyed, the entire Kingdom took a deep breath and peacefulness and prosperity returned once again to the impoverished Kingdom; under the rule of its new King and Queen, Kakashi and Rin. The years passed and soon Kakashi and Rin had a child of their own, her name was Sakura and this is where our story begins._

AN: Sooo what do you think so far? Have I peaked your interest? I hope so, if I did please Review and tell me what you think… too vague not enough detail the whole shebang… tell me your thoughts! Chapter one is on its way! Bye for now 3 Vampchick24


	2. Chapter 1

Princess

AN: Hi guys! So what do you think so far? Good, not good, terrible, awesome, better than sliced bread? Please remember to read and review, I live off of your comments and criticisms…. So please don't be afraid to tell me the honest truth (though no flamers please, because no one likes them and they aren't very helpful…) anyway on with the story.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto… blah blah blah.

Chapter 1: Return

The sun was shining, the wind blew slightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day. Young princess Sakura was out in the garden, alone, taking her usual morning walk; today was her 18th birthday and the entire Kingdom and the castle was buzzing with excitement. In the Magma Kingdom a princess' 18th birthday is a rite of passage; it is when a girl becomes a young woman and means that she has to start thinking about marriage and possible one day ruling the Kingdom.

Sakura had blossomed into a young woman in front of everyone's eyes; she has long curly pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, a somewhat pale complexion, perfectly shaped face and has a quick wit and a kind, funny nature. She also has a little bit of a rebellious nature as well as a temper. She inherited some of her mother's magic and her father's spirit and sword mastery. She has been training with her magic and sword fighting since she was ten years old; now she is almost as powerful as her mother and father used to be.

Unknown to the young princess a shadowy figure watched as she walked in the garden and sat under a cherry blossom tree. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness and the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. It was peaceful until her governess Shizune came bustling in,

"Your highness there you are, the queen wishes to see you in her chambers right away." Shizune said quickly and bit breathlessly seeing how she ran around half the castle to find Sakura. Sakura laughed a bit and just sighed,

"Shizune you look completely wiped out, alright I'm coming."Sakura said as she got up and stretched then followed Shizune out of the garden and toward her mother's chamber. As they left the shadowy figure smirked and was soon replaced by a small snake that slithered away.

Sakura was soon ushered into her mother's chambers and curtsied as the maids closed the door,

"Hello mother, you wanted to see me?"Sakura said in a non-chalant tone. Rin smiled and opened her arms gesturing Sakura to come,

"Yes I did, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and also to see how your lessons are coming along."Rin said in a soft tone as she hugged Sakura and sat down in one of the chairs. Sakura followed suit.

"My lessons are going well. Tsundae-senpai says that my healing abilities have improved a lot and that I'm one of her best students…"Sakura said quickly and smiled proudly, her mother laughed a bit,

"That's good to hear Sakura. I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you are already 18 years old; it seems only yesterday you were a toddler barely able to walk. I can't believe how much time has passed."Rin said softly almost muttering the last part; she looked at Sakura and smiled; almost sad fearful look appeared in her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot I wanted to give you something. It's something very important and I feel that you are ready what with you being 18 now." Rin said absentminded as she got up and walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a secret compartment. She took a velvet bag out and clutched it in her hands before turning to a slightly confused and eager Sakura. When Rin returned she had a serious and grave expression on her face,

"Now Sakura what I'm about to give you is a very big responsibility. It is of the utmost importance that you tell no one you have at, and I mean no one. You understand?" Rin said in a serious tone, Sakura just nodded slightly. Rin stared at her for a little bit longer and slightly shaking the bag a necklace fell out into Sakura's outstretched hand. The rope was braided and had a yellow stone in the middle that was clasped by three snake's heads. Sakura looked at it with wonder; she could feel the power from it and shivered a bit, she knew what it was; it was the amulet of Asp.

"Mother?"

"Sakura, it's your turn now. I can no longer protect it, but you can. Sakura you must not let anyone know you have the amulet. Do you understand? No, don't say anything, do you understand Sakura?" Rin asked in a stern voice, Sakura frowned a bit and nodded in agreement. Rin breathed a sigh of relief, Sakura was about to ask her mother to explain more but at the moment the maids came in and said that its time for Sakura to get ready for the ball. All the tension and worry melted away from the Queen's face as she smiled,

"Oh yes, well Happy Birthday my dear girl and I will see you later tonight." Rin said happily as she and Sakura stood up and embraced then kissed each other on the cheeks. Sakura looked back at her mother, concerned, who just waved and smiled. The door was closed and Sakura was ushered to her chamber to begin preparations.

As the doors closed Rin sighed and the worry and tension reappeared on her face. She walked over to her window and looked out at the entire kingdom, a thoughtful expression on her face

"He's coming and is getting stronger." She whispered to herself as her maids walked in and got her prepared for the ball as well.

A snake slithered its way through the rocks and disappeared into a cave. It traveled some distance until it came to a steep drop and stopped; an evil aura filled the cave and soon smoke appeared and two yellow eyes floated in the mist they narrowed,

"I sssee you have come back. What do have to report." A cold voice echoed through the cave, it was a voice that sent chills down one's spine. The snake shuddered and soon turned into a man who knelt down, his face concealed by the darkness,

"Your majesty, the princess has grown stronger while the queen has grown weaker. I have unfortunately been unable to locate the Amulet due to the strong charm the queen put on it." The figure said in calm voice. The eyes narrowed into slits and the voice hissed,

"Curssse her, we will have to eliminate them…. Sssss today is the princess's' 18th birthday isn't? Hmmm, perhaps we ssshould wish her a happy birthday." The voice said in a silky voice, the figure on the ledge remained frozen,

"What is your will my lord."

"I want you to go to the party and give the King and Queen this message—tell them that the true king has come back." The voice said and laughed evilly the figure nodded and transformed into a snake again and slithered away. The cave shook with laughter and soon the eyes and the smoke disappeared leaving the echo of the evil laugh.

AN: Ooooo I just got shivers and tingles up my spine… sheesh. You did too I hope… if I did yay if I didn't I will try harder next chapter!!! Remember to Review! Thanks and Chapter 2 will hopefully be coming soon so don't sharpen your pitchforks too soon ok? Thanks love you all!

3 Vampchick24


	3. Chapter 2

Princess

**AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long… Things have been crazy busy what with school, my upcoming dance concert… anyways here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for! Hope you like it and always remember… R&R! ^^ Thanks again for your patience and support, and without further ado here we go… but first a word from our sponsors.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction was made possible by Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto, chocolate, and more importantly by viewers like you… thank you! **

**Chapter 2: Bandit**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You have your orders, now go."

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed and left the caves transforming once again into a snake and slithered away toward the castle.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Hey! Be Careful, I'm not a pin cushion!" Sakura shouted irritably as she was impaled yet again by another pin as her ladies in waiting got her ready for her party.

"Well, my lady if you stopped fidgeting so maybe you would feel less pain… hmm?" One of the ladies in waiting said in a chiding tone, Sakura stuck her tongue out and had an annoyed expression on her face, she hated getting dressed up, it was such an inconvenience. She is the type of girl who would rather wear pants and spar with the boys instead of wearing frilly, torturous, painful dresses and sit around as old people talked with her about boring things. Her best friend and main lady in waiting Hinata giggled at her friends' annoyance—Hinata and Sakura were two completely different girls; Sakura was headstrong, confident, and the epitome of a tomboy. While Hinata, on the other hand was shy, quiet, and docile, the way a lady in the court was supposed act. The two balanced each other and have known each other since they were babies. This contrast shows in their looks as well: Sakura has bright pink hair, jade eyes and a tanned, well toned skin from exercising a lot while Hinata has lavender eyes, long midnight blue hair, pale and is very petite for her age though she can defend herself if need be. The Hyuuga Family is one of the most powerful families in the Magma kingdoms and for the past years has been on good terms with the royal family for generations; during Orchimaru's rule they went into hiding in fear of their lives and the threat of their status being taken away. Hinata was supposed to the heiress of the Hyuuga mantle but lately she and her father have been on bad terms and he suspended her from the family for a bit and now she works for Sakura.

"S-Saku-chan.. i-it is not that bad… y-you l-look b-beautiful." Hinata said in her quiet voice trying to soothe her easily angered friend. Sakura took a deep breath and she had a defeated look on her face,

"Heh…thanks Hinata-chan. But this dress is killing me! Seriously how do they expect me to breathe in this thing!" Sakura said petulantly as she held onto the frame of the wardrobe as the maids pulled the laces of the corset making it tighter. Hinata shook her head and smiled,

"L-lord K-Kabuto i-is g-going t-to b-be th-there… y-you sh-should b-be ni-nicer t-to him. He-he i-is a good c-candidate f-for a hu-husband." Hinata said in a conversational yet hinting tone, Sakura groaned and shivered,

"Ugh… he is so annoying , I just want to break those freaking glasses… he needs to find smaller glasses! Seriously they are always falling off his fricking face! …. I know I know, I am a princess and I have to marry to strengthen the kingdom I get it but he's… he's just weird and creepy…."Sakura shuddered a bit, just thinking about him gave her the chills and made her suddenly want to punch something. Hinata was about to say something when there was knocks on the door and a silver head of gravity defying hair popped through the door,

"I hear there is a birthday girl in here."

"Ha ha… hi father." Sakura said smiling as she gave her father, King Kakashi, a bug hug and kissed his cheek. Kakashi looked handsome in his full kingly regalia, a navy blue coat with silver buttons and detailing accompanied by black pants and his coronation crown. He ran his hands through his silver hair though he was not even forty yet, he has just always had silver hair. It was neatly combed not in it's usually craziness; he had a scratch on his right eye from his warrior days. He smiled and held Sakura out at an arms distance,

"You girls look stunning, so grown up. I can't believe my little girl has grown up. I remember when you would sit on my lap and I would read you a bedtime story… wow time has gone by." And Hinata…wow you both are now women…. I think I might cry…" Kakashi said sadly as his eyes held sadness and nostalgia in them as he looked at the two of them causing them to blush,

"Hey, don't get all sentimental on me… come on stiff upper lip soldier." Sakura said in a teasing way, Kakashi laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear,

"You're right… looks like its time. Into the fray!"He said cheerfully as he held out his arm for Sakura to place her hand on. Sakura sighed and had reluctant look on her face,

"All right let's get this over with." She said begrudgingly as she lifted her hand to her neck and touched the Amulet, she felt a heat coming off it but she kept it hidden as they walked out of the room heading to the ballroom where they waited to be announced. Horns trumpeted and the crowded room grew silent as a man stared at the faces with a complacent look on his face,

"Introducing His Majesty the King and Queen of the Magma Kingdom and Princess Sakura; Ameratsu bless the King!"He shouted and everyone followed as the large doors opened and the Royal family walked out with Sakura at the front because she was the main attraction tonight.

**Outside of the Magma Kingdom- **

There was a caravan of merchants passing through the forest; the sun was starting to set making the guards on edge, heightens their senses. There was a sound of raven as it squawked causing the guards to look around and brandish their weapons in anticipation of a attack, but nothing showed. They continued moving through the forest looking all round them and jumped at every noise they heard. Little known to the guards they were in danger, a couple of masked figures laid in wait in the trees, one of them had onyx eyes that could kill anyone if that old phrase was true. Once the caravan rounded a corner, there was another cry of a raven and before the guards to react they were pinned to the trees by two masked figures and knives, knocked out. Two others, one of them had the onyx eyes, landed on the carriage then jumped down, one of the pulled the distressed man out of the carriage and tossed him on the ground, he pointed a katana at the man's throat.

"If you value your life you will give me what I want. Understand?" the figure with the onyx eyes said in a slow deadly voice, the man was shaking and nodded his head.

"You will hand over all of your money and your rations and in return I will let you go home, safe, and unharmed. Understand?"The man just nodded his head, his eyes wide with fear as he handed over his purse full of money and walked over to the carriage and handed both men a basketful of food, etc. The onyx eyed man looked everything over and nodded,

"This never happened." As soon as he said that all four masked men disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the raven squawked and shortly flew away.

**AN: All RIGHT! There we go! The second chapter! Who is the mystery bandit? *shifts eyes*hmmm… What is going to happen at Sakura's Party? He he… more coming next! R&R! Ill try to have the next chapter up much sooner than I have done in the past…. ^^**

**Sincerely, VampChick24**


	4. Chapter 3

Princess

**AN: Hey Guys! I had an epiphany the other day… I realized that waiting for an author to update a story is agonizing and causes you to be anxious because the suspense is killing you… so the cure? Try and update sooner! He he… I'm going to try and update quicker and more chapters out at once… so please stay with me and give me CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism not FLAMERS! Thank you! ^^ **

**Much Love, VampChick24**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto the series, the manga, or any of the characters! All belong to the awesome (yet frustrating .) Masashi Kishimoto-san!**

**Chapter 3: Attack**

**Back at the Magma Kingdom**

The pink haired Princess was sitting on the throne, a bored expression on her face as she watched the people dance, laugh, drink and eat. She sighed, she was so bored, she danced with a couple of suitors but that still did not help the boredom…

"My dear Princess why are you so dismal… everyone is celebrating you." A teasing voice came from behind her, she clenched her fists, and he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I guess I'm just not in a party mood Kabuto… what do you want?" Sakura muttered a bit rudely but she did not care, she did not like the four-eyed weird lord. He smirked and adjusted his glasses for the 165th time—yes she was counting. He chuckled and took a sip,

"I just came over to see why my cherry blossom was so glum… that's all. Though I also came to ask the prettiest girl in the room to dance." He said charmingly, she looked up at him; he smiled though there was some hidden agenda behind his eyes and smile that she did not trust at all. She narrowed her eyes and looked over at her mother who was dancing with her father, she gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. Sakura sighed and let Kabuto lead her to the dance floor, she did not look at him through out the whole dance, she looked at her friend Hinata who was talking with three guys, and she sighed and suffered through the dance. After the song ended, all the dancers and guests clapped then there was the sound of a champagne glass tinkling everyone turned to the sound. King Kakashi was standing and smiled,

"My friends, loyal subjects, guests. Today is a important day, today your princess, my daughter Sakura has turn 18 years old. I don't know about you but I feel old just thinking about it," he laughed and the room followed suit, Sakura blushed as Kabuto held her closer, which caused her to frown and skillfully slipped from his embrace to stand next to Hinata. Kabuto let her go, he looked out the window at some invisible figure and smirked then turned his attention back to the King.

"Ha ha, but in all serious. Sakura, now that you are 18 you are officially woman, Happy Birthday. A toast! Here to Sakura, may she break many hearts, live a fruitful life, and may she always keep that adventurous spirit! Here here!" He announced as he held his glass out which caused the room to mimic him and his toast. Her father pulled Sakura into a hug; she received a proud and secretive glance from her mother who kissed her on the cheek. Everything was perfect then the lights went out, a bang and a couple of screams were heard. Everyone was in confusion and chaos ensued as people frantically began running about the room, Kakashi shouted for his guards and took out a sword, but in less than a minute the lights returned back on and they were surrounded, the guests looked around like deer in headlights as the murmured as the masked enemy bordered the room, in the center was the leader, who had a mask that covered his entire face, it was that of a snake.

"I hope you don't mind your majesties but we decided to join in on the fun." The masked leader said in a dull voice though by his voice you could tell he was smirking. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and got in a fighting stance, he was about to say something when someone interrupted him,

"The Princess is gone!" those words cut through the King and Queen as they and everyone looked around only to find Sakura gone. Along with Hinata, and Lord Kabuto. Kakashi clenched his fists and cursed, as the leader looked around,

"Oh… you don't mind if we borrow the Princess for a bit do you? I mean we really wanted to meet her…" he said in a even voice which caused the King to become furious as he and Rin got into battle stances.

"How did this happen? Guards search everywhere! No one is to leave or come in the castle until they are found!" Kakashi shouted as the some of the guards nodded and left as others remained. Kakashi growled,

"Who the hell are you? Where is my daughter!" he shouted as Rin eyes looked at the soldiers she noticed an emblem on their armor, it looked like—Rin's eyes widened in horror,

"O-Orochimaru..." She whispered, the guests became silent with fear at the sound of the Evil King's name. The leader faced the two of them head on, Kakashi's eyes widened too.

"Wha- What? That is impossible." Kakashi gritted through his teeth, the leader smirked as a covered coach raced through the gates of the Castle blending in with the night.

**AN: All right there is the third chapter I hope you liked it… I thought that I would end it with a cliffhanger. Hmm what will happen? Will our heroine escape her kidnappers? And who is the leader of the evil ninjas? Stay tuned ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Princess

**AN: This chapter I would like to dedicate to all my beautiful, loyal, amazing fans whose comments and suggestions have helped me overcome mind blocks. Tiger Priestess, Mouse123, Kare Love 4 Ever, Rose tiger…. Just to name a few! ^^ thank you all so much for supporting this story… and as a reward for your support I give you the next chapter in Princess.**

**Love, your faithful author, **

**VampChick24**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped?**

**Somewhere outside the Magma Kingdom**

"Uh… wha-where am I?" the girl muttered as she began to wake, but all she could see was brown and a few patches of light, she quickly realized that her head was covered 'Perfect' she thought. They were definitely moving, she could tell by the way she was moving and bouncing they were going over an uneven road. She grumbled as she was thrown against the side of the carriage, she hit her head against something hard and rough, a barrel? She tried to move her hands but found them bound along with her feet. She groaned again, she soon heard someone else with her in the carriage,

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!" the girl barked at the unknown person, not knowing whether or not they would harm her.

"S-Sakura-chan… i-is that y-you? I-its m-me, H-Hinata." The stranger replied in a timid voice that Sakura instantly recognized as her best friend, Hinata's voice. She felt relieved that it was Hinata and not some bad person. But the relief went away as soon as it came, it was replaced by fear and realization: They were kidnapped and heading who knows where.

"Hinata-chan! … are you hurt? Where are we?" Sakura asked quickly, before her friend could respond a deep voice came from the front,

"Good you're awake. Where we are is not your concern your highness, just sit back and enjoy the ride." The man said gruffly but you could hear the smirk in his voice as he shut the opening between the back and the front. Sakura was both annoyed and a bit scared,

"Jerk…" Sakura muttered as she tried to get herself in a sitting position but without much success, there was a big bump which caused Sakura and Hinata to end up tangled with each other. They groaned and muttered their apologies, trying to untangle themselves when all of a sudden there was a crack and the carriage came to a screeching halt causing the girls to be thrown against the front. Sakura groaned and got annoyed,

"CAN WE STOP WITH THE SLAMMING PLEASE!" Sakura shouted, if she was not tied up or blinded she would go over and beat the drivers, Hinata whimpered in agreement.

"Shut up! Damn it! Stupid birds, flying right in front of me!" one of the men muttered annoyed as there was the creaking of wood as the two of them got off their seat and went around to the back. The driver who was a burly man with a severe five o'clock shadow and a hairy chest shook his head,

"Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to get to the base with three wheels!" The man cursed, three men with black cloaks that have two snakes circling to meet up in the center. Their mouths were covered only showing their eyes,

"What seems to be the problem? Why did you stop?" one of the cloaked men asked, the driver explained, Sakura thought she recognized one of the men's voices but shook it off. A raven landed on the carriage and squawked; the men looked up confused but soon found themselves thrown against the trees. Two masked men appeared on the carriage, Sakura craned to hear what was going on while Hinata whimpered,

"Shhh its going to be OK Hinata-chan…"Sakura whispered. The two men on horseback attacked the two bandits, the sound of swords clashing against one another filled the area, Sakura was getting a bit worried as she tried to tell who won the fight soon the fighting ceased and she heard a man's voice command something in a monotone yet annoyed tone. Soon she heard the door open and someone come into the carriage and soon Sakura found herself being able to see once the man removed the sack from her head. Sakura's eyes adjusted as she took in the man in front of her, he had big cerulean eyes that sparkled with child like energy and he scars that came from his nose out and looked like whiskers. His head was covered with the hood. He had a goofy smile on his face and laughed, Hinata blushed when she saw him, and he was very handsome,

"Hmmm what do we have here? Ooh jackpot! Two beautiful girls! Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzamaki but you can just call me your hero ha ha!" he said in a loud voice, Sakura frowned while Hinata was scared but blushed looking down. Naruto cocked his head to the side and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the same monotone voice from before,

"What the hell are you doing Dobe? You don't give your full name to hostages… idiot" A man with raven colored hair that stuck up in the back came in, he was well built and muscular he had a blank face as his onyx eyes were cold and emotionless as he looked at the two girls. Sakura looked him up and down, 'He's hot but he looks like an asshole… what a shame.' Sakura thought as she glared at the two, she stayed silent she did not know whether or not to thank them or cuss them out, by the way they were dressed they looked no different than the men who kidnapped her and Hinata. Naruto ground his teeth and he sighed,

"Whatever Sasuke-teme… they don't look harmless. What do you say you girls come with us? You look like you are in need of help." Naruto said in a bright voice, the cold one, Sasuke growled and huffed as he leaned against the wagon. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, 'Harmless? Hmph, if I wasn't bound I would have kicked those kidnappers ass flat you blonde idiot.' Sakura screamed in her head but she fought back the urge to voice her thoughts, she cleared her voice,

"Erm, thank you Naruto and Sasuke for saving us… if you would be kind and untie us we will be on our way back to the Magma Kingdom." Sakura said in an even tone, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look between them then they looked back at the girls. Sasuke had a scheming smirk on his face and Naruto had a hesitant expression on her face, Sakura had a bad feeling that they would not be going home anytime soon. Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke cut him off,

"Sorry princess but you are not going anywhere… you are my property now and are allowed to go when I say you can… we can't just let you go home. You or your friend might be worth something in town, you are pretty enough I guess… though that forehead is huge and those green eyes and pink hair make you look like a freak…" Sasuke sneered and smirked, Sakura glared at him he was really making this hard for her to keep her cool. How dare he insult her like that! Who is he to talk to her like that, she is a princess and he is a lawless bandit… though Sasuke…. That name sounded familiar…. before she could say anything she felt a jab in the back of her neck and her world went dark, again.

**AN: There we go! The first encounter! He he… I'm sorry for taking so long I was in a state of laziness and procrastination and busy. I will try to be better and update sooner! Thank you for bearing with me! Next up the Bandit Camp! Do Sasuke and Sakura know each other? Who were Sakura's captors? Will she ever be able to go home? Stay tuned! ^.^**

**3 VampChick24**


	6. Chapter 5

Princess

**AN:**** Heeey guys! Thank you soo much for all your reviews! They really make me smile every time I receive one; it's because of you that I write! : D thank you again so much… : D Anyway, enough with the wishy washy stuff, on with the story! Oooo what is going to happen to our favorite Pink princess? Hmmm… well let's find out! But first a word from our sponsors:**

**Disclaimer: This story was brought to you by….. Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Naruto, chocolate, soda, and by reviewers like you…. Thank you! ^.^**

**Chapter 5: Unsettling discoveries**

**Magma Kingdom**

"Damn it! How did this happen? WERE NONE OF YOU WATCHING? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" Kakashi shouted at his embarrassed, remorseful guard who were all beating themselves up for letting the intruders pass them and eventually kidnapping the princess. Rin was looking out the window, holding her necklace a worried, distant look on her face; she was not paying attention to her husband's anger and roasting of the guards. The head of the guards, Buraian Nagashi **(AN: Buraian Nagashi is an OC who was created by a friend of mine and because I loved this character so much, I just could not resist putting him in… anyway sorry for the interruption… back to the story!)** stepped forward and knelt in front of the fuming, armed King. Buraian was in his late twenties; he was tall and had brown hair that always looked messy, like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were light brown and soft yet determined, his features were handsome and he had a scar on his cheek that his father gave him when he was young. Buraian was a orphan and when Kakashi was on one of his weekly rides he came across Buraian fighting with this other boy in the street. Kakashi saw a lot of potential in this young boy in sword fighting, he nailed his opponent who was much bigger than him in a matter of seconds. Kakashi knew he needed this boy and so he took the boy under his wing and trained him in the way of the sword which he excelled at. Kakashi tutored the young boy from the time he arrived until he reached the age of 18 where he became a force to be reckoned with. Buraian got into the gaurds and was shortly promoted to head when he was only 20 which made him the youngest head of guards ever. He was like the son Kakashi never had and although he was not up to Kakahi's level, he was close and definently skilled in swordsmanship. He had a look of repentance and calmness on his face as he faced his mentor, father, and King,

"Your highness, I apologize deeply for what happened. But sire you must know that nothing is more important to us then to protect you and your family… we were all extremely vigilant and on guard, there was no way, and I mean no way that anyone could have gotten past us… we had layers of guards at every post watching for an attack…" he said in a calm, serious tone. Kakashi got even madder he turned around and took a chair and threw it against the wall causing it to split making everyone in the room wince,

"OH REALLY? THEN PLEASE TELL ME WHY THOSE PEOPLE WERE ABLE TO GET IN HERE AND KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND HINATA? Hmmm….. Please explain that to me Buraian? I would love to hear this!" Kakashi shouted, Buraian sighed and looked at his majesty dead in the eye,

"They came out of nowhere Sire… one moment nothing and the next a black snake then nothing. This is the report I have received from my men… all claiming to see this snake then darkness… whoever they were they were not your normal raiders, they seemed to almost blend in with the night... the only thing that was distinguishable about them was that they had snakes on their hood with yellow eyes, that's it Sire… Trust me Sire; we are doing everything that is in our powers to find Princess Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan…" Buraian said in a reassuring tone as he clenched his fist and looked down. He could not believe that they let those guys give them the slip, he felt powerless and weak and that was one thing he hated feeling, he was usually very confident and sure but not this time… 'Those guys were not normal, especially that guy with the yellow eyes…' Buraian thought as his jaws hardened as Kakashi seemed to calm down a little bit but not much he was still red and slashed his throne with his sword. Then at the word snake he froze as did Rin, they exchanged a look of disbelief and horror though Rin was not as shocked as Kakashi, she had feared this for awhile now.

"Hmm… snakes huh? Buraian, assemble a team to go out and look for Sakura and tell Gai to double guards and to place this palace on lock down… GO!" Kakashi ordered he was pacing back and forth; his face was troubled and analytical as he was trying to figure this whole mess out, who would do this? 'Snakes… yellow eyes… it couldn't be… no he is gone.' Kakashi thought. Buraian's eyebrow raised a bit at Kakashi's change in attitude but did not comment, he stood up and a blank expression on his face as he bowed,

"Yes Sire… troops move out." Buraian ordered his soldiers who saluted and bowed to the King and Queen as they walked single file out of the ball room leaving a troubled King and Queen brooding over their thoughts and hoping that their fears were not a reality instead they were jumping to conclusions. Kakashi looked over at Rin and noticed her expression, it did not help ease his mind instead it reinforced his conclusion. He walked over to Rin and held her hands; his eyes were full of worry as he stared at her,

"Rin… what is it? You don't think it's him do you? It could not be, we eliminated him didn't we?" Kakashi said in a strained calm voice, it cracked as Rin looked away and took a deep breath. When she looked back up, her face was that of sadness,

"Kakashi… I have been sensing his presence recently. Each day it gets stronger while I grow weaker… I have had a feeling for awhile now that he would do something, soon. I did not tell you because I did not want to worry you especially if it was a false alarm. I'm sorry." Rin said shamefully as she wiped some guilty tears from her face as she gripped Kakashi's hand hard. Kakashi's eyes widened as he took a deep intake of breath at his wife's report. He felt the wind was knocked out of him, like someone reached inside him and crushed his lungs. He stumbled back into a chair; he had a look of a man witnessing a murder or who is being tied at the stake as the flames consume him. He clutched his head as it hung down, for the first time in his life he looked old… like he has lived for hundreds of years and saw many terrible things.

"N-No… i-it can't be… damn him…. Damn him. Now he has Sakura…. Where is the amulet…. D-do you still have it secure?" Kakashi whispered in a voice that sounded like it came from the grave. Rin frowned and she had a serious look on her face,

"No… I gave it to Sakura to protect. Kakashi don't give me that look! She was ready to protect it… Orochimaru does not know where it is, he probably thinks that it's still with me… he won't do anything to her Kakashi, she is bait for us… he wants us not her." Rin said in a dead-panned voice as she clenched her fists and looked at Kakashi; Kakashi frowned as well and ran his hand through his gravity defying grey hair.

"That probably is an accurate guess, my dear… gah! What do we do?... We have to wait for him to contact us? Hopefully Buraian and his guards can intercept her before she is too far gone…. If not then we will have no choice but to act Rin… we will have to fight, if he harms her…" Kakashi clenches his fist and lighting began to form in his hand and he punched the wall which created a large hole in the wall. He winced as he held his hand, a burn extended up his arm from using the chidori which his signature technique which earned him the name the White fang. Rin sighed as she gave him a hug, comforting him, Kakashi cried as he embraced her holding her close as the frustration and the realization broke him.

**AN: I am just warning you know that I am going to be switching back and forth a lot. So some chapters are going to be like this… just to warn you; don't want to leave any characters all alone…: D Anyway…. Please Review! I live off your reviews and your reviews help me become a much better writer! :D Thank you again… and I will try to put out two chapters a week… well starting next week heh heh… OK I will start working writing right now! All right… Next chapter…. Sakura meets the bandits!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Princess**

**AN: Heeeey guys! :D Sorry if I took long to put this out but things came up that prevented me from really focusing on the story like it needed….. But anyway I am back and I will do my best to be quicker about it. Anyway enough with the chit chat, let's see some SasuSaku interaction… he he …. **

**Sincerely, VampChick24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the characters or the show Naruto *sniffle, sniffle* they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and Shonen Jump! **

**Chapter 6: Bandit Camp**

**In between Magma and Sound Kingdom**

"_Ugh, I am so sick of this secrecy, captive thing. Oooo my head feels like a ton of bricks were crammed in my head… grrr stupid, druggie, kidnapping bandits! Urg I bet that Sasuke guy did this, Kami he's so annoying and arrogant, he thinks hot shit but he is nothing but a cold, chicken butt loser! Though I feel like I have seen him before…. so familiar… but from where… In the castle, perhaps… No I would definitely remember seeing that annoying smirk and chicken butt hair around the castle, if not there, where? Hm, maybe I'm just going crazy, I mean I have been kidnapped TWICE today… my thoughts are not exactly coherent… hmmm "_ Sakura thought as she slowly began to wake up to find herself in a tent with Hinata, her hands were no longer bound, it was a start, but she knew that she was still far from being free. She crawled on her hands and knees toward the entrance of the tent; Hinata was still knocked out from whatever drug they were given to knock them out, it looked like she was solo right now. The tent smelled like a mixture of pork ramen, pine, and boots, ew. There were two sleeping bags where here and Hinata slept a lantern, a square box and some spare supplies, etc. basically the bare minimum. She looked at her hands and realized that she was crawling on dirt, a normal princess would squeal and cry that her dress was getting ruined but not Sakura personally she was glad her dress was getting ruined she hated it anyway. She opened the flap and peered out, cautiously she was in a camp of some sort. There were men and a few women milling around doing various activities from sparing to mending clothes, etc. They all were wearing the black masks with the raven on the side, Sakura frowned as she hid behind barrels so as to not be spotted, she was waiting for the right moment when she felt strong arms wrap around her torso and a hand clamp on her mouth muffling her scream, she smelled fire, woods, and musk. The hands felt rough from holding a sword or working with wood for awhile,

"Hey there Pinky, any reason why you are sneaking around?" a deep, husky voice whispered in her ear, she instantly recognized it as Sasuke's. She could hear the smirk in his voice, which caused her to get even more annoyed she struggled against his hold. He took her behind a tent, once there he let go of her which earned him a death glare, she 'humphed ' and blew some hair from her face, she could only imagine how messy her hair looked,

"Don't call me Pinky, chicken butt! And for your information, I was just stretching my legs." She said in an annoyed tone, a she huffed and Sasuke gave her a death glare back at the name chicken hair, he smirked,

"Feisty, though I would watch if I were you Pinky, it could get you in trouble." He said in a teasing way though there was a subtle hint of a threat in it which Sakura caught. Sakura just huffed and muttered 'whatever, chicken butt'. Sasuke's eye twitched but he composed himself so his face had his trademark cold, emotionless look,

"Hn, whatever….. You got a name Pinky?" he asked in a monotone, bored voice as he leaned against a tree. Sakura stiffened a bit as she looked down, she bit her bottom lip. She could not say her real name in fear that he might recognize her as the princess, though he did not seem to notice her as royalty so it would not hurt. _"Better be safe…"_ Sakura thought as she said the first name that came to her,

"Ayame Nagashi…. Yes Ayame Nagashi." Sakura said in a convincing tone as she nodded and smirked, Sasuke's eyebrow perked up fractionally _'Ayame? Hn, she does not look like one… she seems familiar. Those green eyes and pink hair… hm… '_Sasuke thought as he sighed he as probably just imagining it, to him all girls looked and act the same, all were annoying and clingy.

"Hey, now I get to ask you a question. It's only fair right?" Sakura said in a even voice, Sasuke just smirked and shook his head,

"Sorry Pinky or Ayame, I'm the only one who asks questions here. Sorry to disappoint, well… get comfortable and see you around." Sasuke said in a bored, yet amused tone as he saluted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura turned red with annoyance; she clenched her fist that Sasuke guy seemed to know how to push her buttons, what she would not give to wipe that stupid smirk of his face or cut off that chicken butt hair. She stormed off to go ponder on the situation she and Hinata were in and figure out how to escape without that Sasuke jerk finding out. The first problem was, a. they don't know where they are, for all she knows they could be in a completely different kingdom! Second, b. they do not have any money, supplies, or transportation; well they could always take from the bandits… it would be a good lesson for that Sasuke jerk, _"a taste of his own medicine."_ Sakura thought evilly as she smirked, just imagining the pissed off, confused look on his face as he we would find them gone as well as most of his stuff. Sakura satisfied herself with this image for a bit before she really took in her situation and everything that has happened in the past 24 hours, her expression was that of annoyance and sadness. First her birthday party was ruined and she was kidnapped by these unknown bandits, then Sasuke and his band of bandits re-kidnapped her and Hinata again, all in all a hellish 18th birthday, she held the amulet and could feel it's power, it was warm but there was evilness in it that creeped her out, she let go of it and frowned, _'I hope Mom and Dad are OK… who were those guys anyway?'_ Sakura thought as she remembered the men and the yellow snake eyes they had as their emblem, it unnerved her just thinking about it.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

'_Ugh… wh-what happened? O-Oh no, that's right we were kidnapped! Wh-where is S-sakura-hime?' _Hinata thought frantically as she woke up in an empty tent with a bad headache. She had a worried expression as she searched the tent but found no sign of the pink haired princess, she sat down her eyes wide, what if something bad happened to her? Kakashi-san would not be pleased. Hinata started crying but stopped when somebody entered the tent. She could smell ramen and pine, she looked up and lavender clashed with cerulean eyes, her face felt hot as a small blush crept on her pale skin, she scooted back as far as the tent would allow her to, which was not very far. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he had a slight frown on his face,

"Ne, are you feeling sick? Why is your face so red er… um… what is your name?" He asked in a forward manner that was typical of Naruto, Hinata looked down and blushed a bit deeper,

"M-My n-name i-is H-H-Hinata… " Hinata mumbled quietly, Naruto had to move closer just to hear it, he leaned back and smiled,

"Hinata. That's a very pretty name especially for a pretty girl like you. He he, hey do you like ramen? Are you hungry? Sorry about the drug, it's the Teme's policy and unfortunately he is the boss and my best friend though sometimes he does not act like it." Naruto said in a teasing yet annoyed tone but then he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata giggled a bit but then remembered where she was and what was going on and became quiet again, he was a bandit and she was a hostage for all she knew he could be lulling her into a false sense of security. But he did not seem like he would hurt her, just the opposite he was funny, sweet, and had a great smile that made you believe that anything is possible not at all what she imagined a bandit to be and he was really cute as well.

**Cave of Souls**

The menacing fog filled the cave and the yellow eyes appeared before a few hooded figures, it narrowed and the air around them hissed with displeasure.

"Where isssss the princessss? I ask you to do a simple tasssk and all I get is failure! Unacceptable!" The eyes said in a raspy, angry voice that shook the entire cave, some of the hooded figures shook in the wake of the eyes' fury. The hooded figure in the middle remained still as if the anger was nothing; he looked up at the eyes,

"I assure you my lord; we will not fail you again. I have some of my agents looking for the princess as we speak, this is only a small hiccup in your plan my lord. All will go as planned, I assure you." The hooded figure said with calm assurance though there was a hint of arrogance in it. This seemed to appease the eyes only fractionally, the fog began to retract into the abyss,

` "Fine, I trussst you will not fail me again…. I want that amulet and the princess is the key in obtaining it… GO!" The evil voice commanded which caused many of the hooded figures to disappear into the shadows, except the one in the middle; he was the last one to leave. If one was not mistaken they would swear that he was wearing glasses but the thing with caves is that the lights can play tricks on one's imagination and perception. The yellow eyes disappeared in the ominous fog but the creepy laugh still lingered in the air for a bit then the cave went silent; only the sound of the 'drip, drip' of water from above could be heard. Elsewhere a group searches for what was taken from them, in the forests bordering their kingdom.

**AN: There we go! The 6****th**** chapter is done! Yaaaay! I thought I would throw in a little NaruHina in there because I am also a big supporter of that pairing! So yeah tell me what you thought, and yes I left you on another Cliffie and I promise that there will be better SasuSaku interactions, this is still the first meeting sort of and they are getting used to each other…. blah blah. Anyway R&R! No flamers and I will try to be quicker with the updates I promise! Thank you again to all the fans who have been supporting me and what not! All right Bye bye for now!**

**Sincerely, VampChick24**


	8. Chapter 7

Princess

**AN: Thank you many times over to my fans, you guys are amazing and I love you all! Thank you for your awesome reviews they really do make me smile and happy inside! And as payment for your kind words here is another chapter… I will try to make this one longer than the others that is if my computer will allow me to! :P Anyway! On with the story!**

**Sincerely, **

**VampChick24**

**Chapter 7: Snakes?**

**On the Magma border**

"Sir, we think we found something…" a soldier said in a gruff voice to another soldier wearing the Royal family's crest, he tipped his helmet up revealing Buraian Nagashi. He had a serious look on his face as he jumped off his horse and followed the soldier. They came across the broken carriage that had the back broken and its contents spewed across the dirt road; Buraian looked around and spotted a pink satin bow that was trampled and ripped in a couple of places; he stooped down and picked it up gingerly. There was no doubt that this was the princess's, yes it confirmed that this was the kidnapper's carriage but it did not give them any clues on where they went. He clenched the bow and frowned as he got up and put it in his pocket,

"They were definitely here, it looks like there was a fight of some kind though it does not seem like anyone was killed. Let's move out…" He said in a authoritative voice as he got on his horse and his men followed, he frowned _'Please Kami let the princess and Hinata-chan be OK…'_ Buraian prayed as he and his men rode down the road following the trail, unknown to the party the shadows of the trees have eyes and watched as they deserted the wreck. From the shadows a figure smirks as he watches them leave, he goes to the wagon and picks something sparkly from the rubble,

"Heh, I will find you Sakura-hime… don't worry… there is nowhere you can hide where I can't find you he he…" the shadowy figured muttered arrogantly as it clutched the ring then once again disappeared into the shadows.

**Bandit Camp**

Sakura(Ayame) slept soundly on the mats in the tent, she was having a nightmare about snakes and this cavern with yellow eyes that looked hungry and snake-like. She shivered at the eyes then felt something wet and cold on her face and her entire body, her eyes flew opened and she screamed as she was covered in ice cold water. The culprit, a grinning raven haired boy,

"GAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sakura screeched as she jumped up and glared at the smirking man, he shrugged,

"Hn, you would not wake up otherwise. And I suggest you lower your voice, there are some people who are sleeping… dry off, we are going to town." He said in a bored tone though there was a hint of amusement in it at the sight of a pissed, drenched Sakura. He tossed her something rough and black and what looked to be two brown dresses, she looked at it with confusion and annoyance,

"It's a wig, your pink hair is too noticeable and the dresses should fit as well, those others are too torn and would draw too much attention, be ready in five." He ordered in his usual tone and left a wet, angry Sakura and a confused, sleepy Hinata to get dressed and dry Sakura off. After a few minutes both of the girls emerged in their new garments which were simple dresses that had a white ruffle top, bodice and a brown skirt that went to their ankles**((AN: Think of robin hood style dress… milk maid))**. Sakura wore the black wig, much to her displeasure and had a grumpy look on her face while Hinata had her usual nervous look on her face. Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled, Naruto went over to the girls and handed them some food,

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Did you guys sleep OK? Ne, Hinata-chan are you still sick?" Naruto asked curiously as he noticed the redness of Hinata's cheek that always flared up whenever Naruto was around, Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's obliviousness, thinking '_guys are idiots'_. Sakura ate her breakfast then walked over to Sasuke an evil look in her eyes; she leaned into him until there was no more than an inch apart from their lips,

"Mark my words Sasuke… I will get you back. Count on it chicken boy." She whispered in a slow, threatening tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared back at her,

"Hn, whatever Pinky. Lets go!" Sasuke said as he swept his leg out knocking hers out which caused her to fall into his waiting arms, she protested as he carried her onto his horse and Naruto did the same with Hinata. Sasuke ignored Sakura's protest and sighed,

"Hn, you're so annoying. Just shut up and hold on…" he muttered as he and Naruto put on their masks and rode down the road toward the nearest town. Once they were a few miles from town they ditched the horses and tied them up at a lake to drink some water. Sakura had a slightly troubled expression on her face,

"Are we walking the rest of the way?"

"Hn, nothing gets past you Ayame… yes we are walking, it allows us to lay low."Sasuke said in a matter of fact, annoyed tone as he took off his mask and pulled up the hood on his travelling cloak, Naruto did the same. Sakura's eye twitched that smug smile and hn were starting to get on her last nerve, she was a princess and princesses do not walk 3 miles, even if she is a slight tomboy and rebel she knows her rights and walking that far seemed a bit ridiculous. She frowned and huffed a bit then started walking briskly, trying to get as far away from that Sasuke jerk as possible. Sasuke sighed and followed behind her and soon caught up with her, he grabbed her arm but kept looking forward despite Sakura's protests,

"I can't have you get yourself lost and run away can I? Just stay close to me got it?" Sasuke muttered as he held Sakura closer, she could smell the pine, smoky smell and was tempted to just sniff him but she showed restraint and rolled her eyes, letting herself be lead into the small town. She looked around and had a small smile on her face as she took in all the sounds, smells, and people in the town. She had been to a small town only a few times and most times those were with servants or for only short periods of time when she snuck out of the palace. Naruto and Hinata went one way and they went another, they were walking down the street in silence mainly on Sasuke's part as his eyes darted to the sides always ready for a fight. Sakura decided to break the silence,

"So Sasuke… what made you want to be a bandit? Fight with your parents, arrogance, power? Or maybe it was the money that comes with it…" Sakura said in a jabbing tone as they sat at a small tavern that was outside on the street. Sasuke stared at her and rolled his eyes, he leaned back and had a small smile on his lips,

"Hn?" he said in a bored tone as he looked away then at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, enjoying the annoyance that crept on her face, she clenched her fists.

"You damn well heard me Chicken butt!" she said through her teeth as she glared at him then calmed down, she did not know any person who could get her this annoyed and angry except maybe her Dad but he was family and even he had to work at it. But it seemed like Sasuke knew every button to push to annoy her, like they had been best friends for years instead of captor and captive for a day. Sasuke looked at her for a bit longer, as if searching for some hint but then had his usual bored, cold expression on his face,

"My reasons are my own and are none of your business… I don't know maybe because I was bored with my life and wanted more excitement." He said in an off-hand tone then leaned in close so that their faces were an inch apart, he could feel Sakura's breath tickle his nose, he felt like he had known this girl forever but it was just his imagination he reasoned, they had just met. Her breathing was a bit short as they were so close together, there was this feeling inside her that made her all tingly and giddy that Sasuke was so close to her but she batted away resolving that she hated him, he was arrogant, annoying jerk. Sasuke smiled slightly, his face grew darker,

"Or maybe it's because I like taking women and holding them captive to satisfied my desires and not have to be tied down… girls love bad boys and danger. Isn't that right Ayame?" he whispered her name seductively which made Sakura feel like jelly but she gulped and leaned back, a flustered, annoyed expression on her face,

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Gah, you are so full of yourself. I don't understand why any girl would want to date a self-absorbed jerk like you…." Sakura said in a defensive tone as she avoided eye contact with him, he was dangerous and she had to be careful and have her guard up, she refused to fall for his play boy ways. He sighed and leaned back,

"Heh, you are a different one Ayame… usually that is all that it takes. Hm, well do you have any more questions for me detective?" Sasuke asked in a mock curious tone as he raised an eyebrow, his onyx eyes were still reserved and cold, 'this girl is dangerous, that was a close call… who is this girl?' Sasuke thought as Sakura pouted and twitched her eye, she had an evil smile on her face, and her green eyes were sparkling with mischief and scheming,

"Yes I do… I'm just wondering what happened to the poor chicken whose butt you cut off to wear on your head. Can't catch me Sasu-kun!" Sakura said teasingly sing song voice as she suddenly got up pulled his hood over his eyes then darted out of the shop and into the hustle and bustle of the crowded market streets. Sasuke cursed and ran after her, he was fast but so was she, and she ducked and dived under people as she looked behind her shoulder. She laughed when she did not see any sight of him; she was free now, to find Hinata. She slowed a bit and ducked into an alleyway, looking around just make sure, she stiffened when she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"Well well… looking for someone beautiful?" a gruff voice said behind her, she turned around and stepped back a bit noticing the driver of the carriage that kidnapped her and Hinata before. He was a big man with squinty eyes that were bright with a hunger for a fight and something else, he had a major 5 o' clock shadow and he had a snake tattoo on his arm. Sakura gulped and she stepped back a bit, her eyes were filled with fear and anger, she touched her head only to feel her natural hair, the wig! _'It must have fallen off when I was running! Damn it!'_ Sakura cursed under her breath as she smiled nervously and backed out of the alley,

"Heh, I'm going to go now, I suggest you shave and get some soap buddy… you really stink."Sakura said in a jeering tone though there was a hint of panic in it, she knew how to fight and use magic but she was used to using powder or a drink to activate it, neither was available to her. The driver frowned and grinned, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so that she could smell his breath,

"You are not going anywhere Princess… come quietly and I promise I won't hurt you too much."

With Sasuke

_'Damn her! I let her get inside my head and let my guard down! Where the hell could she be?'_ Sasuke cursed as he searched everywhere for Ayame(Sakura), he had this panic and fear that he would not find her but no matter what he would not feel whole without her in his arms. He paused, this girl was really messing with him and the pang that he knew her was constant in his chest, but the name Ayame did not strike a bell but the face, the eyes. The hair… it was all familiar to him, and caused this need to protect, annoy, and hug her all at the same time. He has never felt this need to be close with anyone since his mother died and he was banished. _'Sasu-kun… I have not been called that since I was little….'_ he suddenly remembered a little girl with green eyes and pink hair poking his forehead and giggling, it disappeared, he knew the little girl somehow and for some reason linked her with Ayame, but the name did not fit the person, but he could not remember the little girl's real name for his life. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth, _'Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?' _he cursed as he soon came across Hinata and Naruto talking in a shop and Naruto laughing, Naruto turned and noticed Sasuke.

"Oi Teme! Hey, where is Ayame? She finally realized what an ass you were and gave you the slip? What kind of bandit are you if you can't even hold onto your captive?" Naruto said in a disappointed tone though there was a joking edge to it, Sasuke glared at Naruto which made him roll his eyes and terrified Hinata.

"Shut up Dobe! Just go back with your girl to the camp and I will meet you later." Sasuke said in an angry voice as he left and darted back into the streets, leaving a confused blonde and lavender haired couple in the shop.

Back with Sakura

Sakura had her back up against the wall, she had bruises on her arm, face and legs, she had a cut on her forehead that bled and she was out of breath. Three more guys had joined the carriage drivers, all had the snake tattoo on their arm, and it was the same one that the kidnappers wore on their mask when they crashed her party. The carriage driver had a shiner on his right eye and bite marks in his arms, he grinned at her evilly, he nodded the other two approached her while the other one stayed back, he had a mask that covered his eyes but his mouth was visible and it was smirking, enjoying Sakura's pain. Before she could scream or fight they restrained her with what looked like snakes… snakes? She felt the amulet pulse and it began to turn hot as the snakes restrained her, as if it knew what was coming and awaited it eagerly, she winced from the pain,

"Who the hell are you guys? And what do you want with me?" Sakura shouted as she struggled against the snakes but they were strong and the two men slapped her, it was at this time that she thought about Sasuke, how would he find her? She was alone and defenseless, she had used magic but because it was high level magic it wore her out and caused her to be an easy target. The carriage driver smirked and held out a purple liquid looking over at the masked man who nodded slightly and smirked,

"Do it, the Lord is getting impatient…" he said in a authoritative, dull voice as he turned to Sakura and smiled,

"Don't worry your Highness, everything will turn out soon…. Just be a good girl and be quiet." He said in a silky voice as he looked at the men and disappeared, a black snake slithered away in his place. Sakura glared at the masked man, he seemed familiar somehow but she couldn't see how, that smirk is what was familiar… her thoughts were cut short when the carriage driver cleared his throat,

"All right princess, this will only hurt for a bit... heh, sweet dreams." The man muttered as Sakura's eyes widened when held a cloth to he mouth muffling her screams with the potion, she at first thrashed around trying to fight him off but soon her eyes started to droop and she had trouble staying awake. One of the snakes bit into her arm, causing her to wince but the drug numbed the pain a bit but she felt this burning in her arm then nothing. She was about to go under when she heard someone shout,

"AYAME!" then blackness…

**AN: duh duh duuuuhhhhhh! Heh, another cliffie! He he these are so much fun! Sorry for taking so long, I really need to work on that! It's bad and I know torture, annoying to you guys! Heh, so thank you again for your patience and I will try try try my very best to update quicker! But tell me what you think of this chapter…. R&R! Thank you again!**

**Sincerely, VampChick24**


	9. Chapter 8

Princess

**AN: Hey guys sorry again for the late post… Before I get into the story I just want to clarify some things about the story. First, I edited the part about Buraian, thinking back on it he did seem a bit too strong. Second, yes I meant to put Ayame instead of Sakura, typo. Third, the time period is middle ages and the shinobi tricks are considered magic, I hope that clarifies any confusions. If you have any more questions or comments please feel free to leave them in the comments, etc. Without any more hesitation may I introduce…. Chapter 8! YAAAY! R&R! And don't forget to tip your waitress and brush your teeth every day!**

**Chapter 8: Secrets**

_Recap_

_One of the snakes bit into her arm, causing her to wince but the drug numbed the pain a bit but she felt this burning in her arm then nothing. She was about to go under when she heard someone shout,_

_ "AYAME!" then blackness…_

**A few moments before**

Sasuke ran into the crowded streets looking for Ayame, he frowned as he searched high and low for the girl. He paused and punched his fist into a wall; he winced a bit from the pain:

"_Why do I care so much for what happened to her anyway? She is just an annoying girl; I mean I still have that other girl…. Why am I feeling like this… to a stranger, a complete stranger… damn it!"_

Sasuke thought as he looked down and thought of Ayame's eyes then this burst of concern and fear ran through his body, he was confused as he shook his head and continued to run through the streets to find her. He soon saw a shapeless black thing on the ground, he ran over to it and narrowed his eyes, and he identified it as the wig that he put on her. He clutched it and looked around but saw no pink he then heard gruff voices and a familiar voice coming from an alleyway, he perked up a bit as he scaled one of the walls and crept closer to the alleyway. He looked over the edge and saw a flash of pink; no doubt it was the girl he was looking for. But why were they calling her princess… he then saw them punch her and saw snakes wrap around her, he saw red. He jumped and shouted her name as she went under…. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and stood in front of her, his eyes crimson as he glared at the men. The men took a few steps back and had frightened expressions on their faces, they had fresh wounds from Sasuke's sword and the blood dripped slowly from his blade as he had a composed expression on his face though his eyes were full of hate and annoyance,

"Who are you? What have you done to Ayame?" Sasuke said in a strained tone as he held his sword tighter, the big man chuckled a bit and had a small smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Heh… an Uchiha huh? Hmmm I thought they were all gone, guess I was wrong…. Tell me are you Itachi's brother? The one who killed everyone? You seem familiar…"

The big man said in a sneering voice as his smirk grew a bit wider at Sasuke's growing temper at the sound of his brother's name. Sasuke took a breath composing himself as he glared at the man,

"Don't ever compare me to that traitor…. Now tell me who are you! Who are you working for? What does Ayame have to do with it?"

Sasuke shouted as he got in a fighting stance his fists were shaking from anticipation to slice this guy's head off. The Big man sighed and had a bored expression on his face,

"Touchy aren't we? Who we are and are business is none of your concern, and who is this Ayame? Ha ha, buddy her name is Sakura and she is the princess of the Magma Kingdom. Oh you did not know that? Hmm well now you know heh, we were just giving the Princess a little present. Oh well it looks like we have to go. Talk to you later Uchiha…"

The man said as he winked, waved then disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with his partner leaving Sasuke and Ayme or Sakura alone in the alleyway. Sasuke sheathed his sword and looked at the girl on the ground, his eyes narrowed and the man's words ran through his head.

"_A Princess? Sakura? No, her name is Ayame… who is this girl? This is annoying; I got to take her back to the camp looks like it's going to rain." _

Sasuke thought as he picked up the girl and put her on his back, his eyes remained crimson as he darted from the alleyway and back to the camp just as it started raining hard.

**Cave of Souls**

"The mission was a success my lord. The curse mark is in place; just give the word and the curse mark will be activated."

"Excellent…. Everything is going according to plan…."

"My Lord th-there is one more thing…. It seems the Princess is not alone. She is protected by an Uchiha…. More importantly Sasuke Uchiha." The man said as he looked down then back at the smoke and the yellow eyes. The smoke increased and the eyes narrowed to slits then giggled,

"Ssssassuke Uchiha huh? Heh…. This is most interesssssting. Sssseemsss I have to change my plansss a bit…" The creepy voice said in a thoughtful, scheming tone as the smoke began to fade and the eyes disappeared leaving the three men alone in the cave to their thoughts.

**Bandit Camp**

Sasuke paced angrily in front of the tent that Sakura was sleeping in, he needed to talk to her and get to the bottom of what the hell was going on. He stopped his angry pacing and leaned against a tree a blank yet annoyed expression on his face as he glared at the tent, his head was buzzing with many thoughts.

_"Who is this girl? Why was she called Princess and why were those guys after her? Hn, this girl is getting in my head! I should have left her when I had the chance… girls, nothing but trouble." _ Sasuke thought as he sighed then looked up when he saw one of the medics walk out of the tent, he stared at her and had his usual cool expression on his face,

"Is she OK?"

"She is fine. She will have some bruises and soreness for a bit but other than that she is fine. Though the mark on her neck is a bit unnerving…. You can see her if you wish Sasuke-san."

She muttered as she nodded and walked off, Sasuke frowned and sighed then walked over to the tent and stepped in. He saw a sleeping girl with some bandages on her various wounds, he noticed that the place where the snake bit her was covered up by a bandage. He knelt down and watched her sleep, she looked peaceful, he wanted to stroke her cheek and run his hand through her pink hair but he refrained he could not let her get to him. She whimpered a bit and soon her eyes slowly opened, she was slightly confused and her head felt heavy.

_"Wh-What happened to me? Why do I feel this pain in my neck…. How did I get back here?" _

Sakura thought as she went to sit up but winced as she felt the pain in her stomach and her neck, she soon felt a pair of hands gently push her down,

"Don't be so hasty Pinky… you need to rest."

Sasuke said in a dull yet teasing voice as he smirked, Sakura looked over at him a confused slightly annoyed expression at being called Pinky.

"S-Sasuke…. What happened? How did I get here? What happened to those guys? Ow and why am I in so much pain?"

Sakura asked all at once as she tried sitting up again but it was still painful to do so she settled on lying on the floor. Sasuke sighed and had a bored look on his face as he ran his hand through his hair,

"Hn. You're so annoying, be quiet and calm down. I brought you here and I took care of those guys. As to why you are in pain, well the answer is that you are stupid and got yourself in trouble."

Sasuke said in a teasing tone though there was a hint of concern and confusion in it, his onyx eyes looked into her emerald eyes as if trying to find the answer to a question. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze; she held her curse mark and winced a bit as she felt pain as well as this pulse,

"Do you mind telling me who those guys were and why they would attack you?"

Sasuke said in an even tone as his eyebrow perked up and leaned back as he crossed his arms over his chest he had a poker face on. Sakura froze and looked down frowning as she looked at Sasuke, a disturbed yet annoyed expression on her face, she could not tell Sasuke at the risk of exposing who she really was, so she decided to play coy,

"I-I don't know who they were… I don't know why they would attack me…. I never saw them before in my life."

Sakura muttered as she nodded and held her head avoiding eye contact with Sasuke in fear that her eyes would betray her. She heard Sasuke sigh and chuckle a bit, he took her chin and brought it up so that she was forced to lock her eyes with his,

"You are a terrible liar Ayame. Or, should I say Princess Sakura?"

Sasuke whispered in a triumphant tone as Sakura stiffened and Sasuke smirked, he had her now.

"H-How… Wh-what are you talking about? M-my name is Ayame, I'm just a maid."

Sakura said in a strained voice as she leaned back and inched a bit away from Sasuke who smirk grew a bit wider.

"Hm, so it's true. I thought you seemed familiarly annoying. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, just answer me one question. What did those men want with you?"

Sasuke said in a serious voice as he stared right into Sakura's eyes, Sakura sighed and looked down

"I-I can't tell you… I-I don't k-know why, they were the ones who kidnapped me. I am sorry I do not know why they wanted me, except maybe to re claim what they lost but they would have kidnapped me back if that was their intent… Sasuke, what is that on your neck?"

Sakura said as she tried to change the subject, her head was hurting trying to remember the guys and the curse mark began hurting again. She pointed to the mark that looked like arrows in a circle, the skin around it was bright red and distorted it travelled up to his ear and crept a bit on his cheek but it was fainter than it was near the mark. Sasuke quickly pulled his collar up to cover the mark that she pointed out, he stood up and had a cold, emotionless expression on his face,

"That's none of your concern, get some rest Sakura."

Sasuke said in a cold voice as he turned his back to her and quickly walked out of the tent; Sakura was a bit surprised by his reaction and leaned back a troubled expression on her face as she took in his voice and his expression,

_"What is his problem? One would think I insulted him, bi polar… whatever, I am sure he is just tired…" _

Sakura thought as she soon drifted to sleep thinking about the scar and his reaction as well as felt the curse mark whispering to her about something she could not distinguish though, she felt the amulet pulse along with the curse mark and a whispery voice in her head which were followed by vivid nightmares.

Sasuke stared at the lake as he held the mark; he frowned, clenching his fists the bitter memories of his childhood began flooding his mind then an image of red eyes and blood caused him to punch a tree.

"Itachi."

Sasuke muttered as he felt the mark burn and caused his eyes to turn crimson as well, he looked up at the full moon then closed his eyes as he let his mind wander then linger on the image of Sakura for a bit. Unknown to the young man he was being watched by a pair of yellow eyes in a black snake, it flicked its tongue then disappeared in the forest leaving the Uchiha bandit to his thoughts of revenge and possible attractions.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Amazing? I am again very sorry for the late update I will try my hardest to be better…. Anyway please R&R and ask any questions if they arise. Thanks for your continued, unwavering support! You guys are awesome, keep up the good work!**

**Sincerely, your erratic, procrastinating author VampChick24**


	10. Chapter 9

Princess

**AN: Heeey! All righty my beloved readers and fans… here is another chapter for your support and dedication! OO the story is getting intense…. Why is Sasuke so defensive about his mark? What is Orochimaru's plan? What other secrets are lurking around? Hmmm? Let us find out! Later! Ha ha ha… Oh I am also in the process of writing another Fanfiction…. (Do not fear… I am not even close to being done with this one!) This is just a little side product, it is called Behind Blue Eyes and you guessed it, it is going to be a NaruHina Fanfic! And because you all are awesome I will give you a little taste at the end of this chapter, sounds good? Good? Great! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot to do this for the previous chapter heh….) the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is the genius behind Naruto and all its characters; I am merely a fan who is acting out her desires with his characters! Enjoy!**

**Sincerely, VampChick24 3**

**Chapter 9: Realizations and schemes**

_ "Sakura... please stop."_

_ "He heh… do not worry it will be all over soon…."_

Sakura gasped as she opened her eyes and woke up in a cold sweat. She tried to move but her hands were tied together and she found herself bound to one of the poles in a tent. She was confused, scared, and annoyed; she was getting sick of being tied up, she struggled against the restraints but failed she jumped when she saw someone enter. It was Sasuke. His face looked tired yet wary as he looked at Sakura, he looked like he had no sleep and his clothes were a bit messed up. She noticed that he had a few cuts on his face. She frowned and glared at him,

"Hey why am I tied in your tent? And what happened to your face? Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke? "

Sakura practically shouted though the last part was a bit hushed as she saw the look of surprise and wariness in his eyes, like she was an enemy

"Hn. You don't remember anything do you? Tch, you're so annoying."

He said in an even yet slightly disbelieving voice as he sat down and frowned, Sakura slowly shook her head though shortly images from her dream came flashing in her mind's eye; it was of her attacking Sasuke, she had a shocked expression on her face,

"D-did I do that to you? No… I could not have… the dream; it was real… no no it could not be…"

Sakura whispered as she shook her heads and winced as she felt the curse seal burn as if answering her question, Sasuke's jaw tightened and he went over to Sakura a determined, worried look on his face,

"Calm down… look I'm fine, just a scratch that's all. You really don't remember? Hm… well yes you attacked me while I was coming back from the lake and I must say I am slightly impressed, you almost cut my head off, almost being the key word in that sentence."

Sasuke added a bit teasingly though his face was still serious as he flashed back to last night,

_'Sakura… why does that name ring a bell… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura?' Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when he saw the girl he was thinking about standing in front of him with a hunting knife and strange markings on her body. She had an evil, crazed look as she giggled and ran at him making a slash to wipe his head off but luckily Sasuke had lightning fast reflexes and was able to block it. His face was shocked as he stepped back and stared at Sakura, he then had a look of horror as he noticed the markings and the yellow tint in her eyes, he glared,_

_ "Sakura… please stop."_

_ "He he he…. Don't worry it will only hurt for a second, Sazu."_

_She purred as she attacked him, he was a bit caught off guard as he heard his nickname and suddenly it clicked, he knew who this girl was and why she was so familiar. He wanted to tell her but he was too busy dodging her uppercut, he sighed as he jumped back then behind her then pressing a pressure point in her neck knocked her out. He stood over her unconscious body, a look of surprise, relief, and worry appeared on his face, the girl was Princess Sakura, his childhood friend._

Sakura looked at her feet and then looked back up at Sasuke,

"I'm sorry…. I-I don't remember any of that… wait, how do you know my name?"

Sakura asked as she remembered that he called her Sakura last night and she struggled against the rope again but it held, Sasuke sighed as he leaned back, he looked at her and debated on whether or not to tell her what he discovered last night.

_"She looks like Sakura, same eyes and hair though her attitude is slightly changed and she does not seem to remember me at all…. Maybe it's not her… I will have to see."_

Sasuke thought as he shrugged and smirked,

"Hn."

"Damn it Sasuke, answer my question!"

"I don't know… I just guessed and by your reaction my guess is right that's all, don't get so worked up Pinky."

Sasuke said in a bored tone as Sakura huffed and looked away from him, she had the same pout and annoyed expression on her face like the Sakura from his childhood but perhaps this was just a mere coincidence. Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke and saw a flash of some memory but it was too quick to understand the meaning, she just saw a younger boy and girl playing in a garden,

"You are really annoying you know that? I'm hungry can you please untie me?

Sakura said in an annoyed voice as she fidgeted a bit, Sasuke had an evil smirk on his face and took out a plate of food in front of her. Sakura looked at the food then the expression on his face a disturbed expression on her face as she realized what he was going to do,

"Don't even think about- mhmph! SASUKE!"

Sakura chocked out as the food was stuffed in her mouth, she coughed a bit and glared at him which made Sasuke grin even more as he leaned back, though she would never admit it out loud she kind of enjoyed him feeding her,

"Hn? What? You said you were hungry right?"

"Yes! But I wanted to be UNTIED FIRST YOU BAKA!"

Sakura shouted as her eye twitched a bit and she tried to break free again but to no avail, Sasuke sighed and shrugged,

"Hn, sorry Pinky you just tried to kill me a few hours ago, if I untie you, you might try it again. So, I think for the time being we keep you tied. Now Sakura,"

Sasuke paused and leaned in close to Sakura so that their noses were touching, Sakura's cheeks had a slight flush to them at the close proximity of their faces. Sasuke had a triumphant smile on his face as he brushed some hair from her face and leaned in closer,

"Eat up."

Sasuke whispered as he dumped the rest of the bowl on her head then pulled back and laughed at her shock then her anger at her own weakness, Sasuke having his fun decided to let her go. He went behind her and untied her but as soon as he did he received a punch to the face which caused him to go flying out the flaps of the tent, he landed on the ground and groaned, Naruto saw this and knelt down next to his friend a teasing smirk on his face,

"Having trouble Teme?"

"Shut up Dobe."

"HA! DON'T MESS WITH ME CHICKEN ASS!"

Sakura shouted as she emerged from the tent clenching her wrists a pissed and oatmeal covered, Sasuke glared and rubbed his jaw as he stood up, Naruto was laughing hard,

"Hn. Your annoying Sakura."

He muttered as he tried to recover his pride and walked out heading to the training area to try and to take out his annoyance with her out on the dummy instead of the real thing as well as to think about some things. Sakura's eye twitched as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke's back and stomped in the other direction while wiping the oatmeal off her head.

Naruto and Hinata watched the whole thing and looked at each other and shrugged, Naruto sighed as he sat down and took a sip of ale,

"N-Naruto-kun, do you think those two like each other?"

Hinata whispered as she sat next to him and had a thoughtful expression on her face, Naruto's eyebrow raised a bit and he had a confused look on his face then he started laughing,

"Ha ha ha, your funny Hina-chan! Sasuke and Ayame? Those two are like cats and dogs. No way, they hate each other."

Naruto assured and nodded as he picked up his ramen bowl and began slurping loudly; Hinata sighed and shook her head,

"I-I-I d-don't k-know I-I t-think t-there's s-something between those two."

Hinata said in a slightly hesitant voice and Naruto looked at her then he had a thoughtful expression on his face then he had a mischievous smile on his face and he got real close to Hinata's face which caused the girl to blush deeply,

"Heh, you may be on to something Hina-chan. Now that I think about it when Ayame was kidnapped Sasuke seemed really worried and angry, hmm… heh what do you say we play matchmaker Hina-chan? You and me together will make those two fall in love, how about that?"

Naruto said excitedly as Hinata giggled and nodded seeing how having Naruto this close made her even more nervous than she usually was. Naruto smiled widely and pumped his fists in the air and held Hinata's hand,

"All right! Lets get to planning, Operation Cupid is in effect! Dattebayo!"

Naruto shouted as he jumped up with Hinata and hugged her making the girl pass out which delayed the planning process a bit. Unknown to the four teens they were being watched by a four pairs of yellow eyes that narrowed then disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**AN: All right! There you go! I hope you liked it, I am really sorry it took so long to update its just that I had so many ideas for this chapter and I had to keep editing it and editing it and you really don't care heh… anyway please R&R! Thank you again for the support! You guys are awesome fans!**

**Sincerely, VampChick**

**((As promised, here is a snippet of Behind Blue eyes))**

_No one knows what it's like_

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

_The wind blew gently through the trees causing the leaves to tumble to the ground in a whirlwind of reds, yellows, and orange, only to be crushed by the feet of a lone walker on a nippy autumn morning—The figure was Naruto Uzamaki, age 17, orphan, an outcast— Naruto, for as long as he could remember has been a drifter, having no real place to call home. He would switch foster parents every few weeks because each one could not handle his prankster and rebellious antics so he would find himself shipped off to another home, with another 'family'… his parents died when he was very young and ever since he has never felt what it was like to be loved or have a family; someone to help him through the bad times which was pretty much every day of his life since his parents strange death which happened shortly after his birth and when the nine tailed fox demon destroyed the Leaf Village. Ever since then the name 'Demon Boy' began circulating and stuck to him like gum in hair or mud on a pig, he did not know why people called him that or looked at him like he was trash and a monster… in his mind he did nothing wrong, he was just a kid, after all how could he be a monster? _


	11. Chapter 10

Princess

**AN: HEEEEYYYY! WOOT WOOT! NEW CHAPTER TIME! NEW CHAPTER TIME! LET THERE BE PARTYING AND COOKIES AND HAPPINESS! YAAAAAAAAYYY! **

**Sakura: You must excuse Vampy, she had a little bit too much sugar today… heh**

**VampChick24: NONSENSE SAKI-CHAN! I'm in perfect CONTROL! WOOOT! Oooooo Hello Sasuke….. say is it getting hot in here or is it just you? *Puts arm around Sasuke and leans in***

**Sasuke: *eye twitches, sharingan activated***

**Naruto: Ne… Sakura-chan you may want to calm her down before Teme goes Mangekyo on her…**

**Sakura: *eye twitches and nods* Right! Oh Vampy….. look here is some chocolate! **

**VampChick24: CHOCOLATE! HEY! *gets tricked into a closet, Sakura locks door and Sasuke calms down***

**All(except VampChick24): VampChick24 does not own any of the characters of Naruto all of which are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonnen jump! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 10: Orochimaru Strikes!**

**With Sasuke**

"Stupid Sakura! How dare she punch me and embarrass me in front of my men. Stupid, annoying girl, why does she make me so crazy! Only she could make me this crazy, Damn her!"

Sasuke shouted as he sliced a dummy with his katana, his eyes were bright red; he proceeded to punch a dummy so hard that it was sent flying into the tree causing the tree to shake a bit. He was panting slightly and leaned against one of the tree and looked at the ground, his eyes began to slowly return to normal as he began thinking about Sakura and when they were little kids,

_"Sazu-kun… will you play dress up with me?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "I know you heard me Sasuke! You're going to play dress up with me!"_

_ "No I'm not."_

_Little Sasuke answered in a dull tone as he looked at a young Sakura who's hair was pulled back with a red ribbon and had a trunk full of costumes behind her. Her eyes twitched a bit as Sasuke turned back and began to swing his wooden sword at the tree. Sakura's face turned into a puppy dog expression,_

_ "Please Sazu-kun…. You are the best at it and I don't have anyone else to play with."_

_She said in a sad, innocent tone and whimpered a little bit; Sasuke stiffened a bit at the sudden change of her tone and attitude. He sighed; he had to admit that she was a pretty convincing actress,_

_ "No Saki, I'm busy… ask Hinata to play with you." _

_ "NO! I WANT YOU TO PLAY WITH ME SAZU-KUN!"_

_She shouted when she found out that her sweet act would not work so she would have to use force. Sasuke turned and both of them glared at each other,_

"_Listen Chicken butt! You are going to play Dress Up with me or else…"_

_She threatened as Sasuke looked at her an eyebrow slightly raised and he smirked, _

_ "Or else what Pinky? You're going to make me? Yeah right, like to see you try."_

_He sneered but soon he found himself pinned to the ground and getting strangled by Sakura, he pushed her off and they began wrestling. _

_ "Would you like more tea Ms. Uchiha?"_

_Sakura said in a sweet voice as she was dressed in a over sized pink kimono and had a innocent smile on her face as she handed a cup full of pretend tea to a humiliated, beaten Sasuke who was also wearing a dress though, his was navy blue. He gave Sakura a death glare that only an Uchiha could give, _

_ "I hate you…"_

_He said through his teeth but Sakura continued to smile and pinched his cheek then gave it a quick kiss which made Sasuke blush a bit,_

_ "No you don't, you love me. Now, how much sugar would you like in your tea?"_

Sasuke shuddered a bit at the memory but smirked a bit as he looked up through the trees,

"Sakura…"

Sasuke whispered as he frowned a bit and got up,

_" Damn her, damn her! Damn her for her power over me… only Sakura could make someone this crazy… Damn her!"_

Sasuke mused as he punched the tree and continued to punch the tree as he tried to forget Sakura and the embarrassment from earlier today. He paused as he thought about what happened last night,

_"Those guys did something to her…. Those markings… they could only be from one person, but that would be impossible because he is dead…."_

Sasuke thought as he became deeply thoughtful and slightly disturbed as he unconsciously touched his mark which began to glow a bit causing a little pain. Sasuke began pacing nervously as he was trying to figure out what happened a few days ago; he needed to talk to Sakura. He began heading back to camp but then paused as he remembered what happened and clenched his fists; he was torn, he could not stand her but at the same time he was concerned for her…. He decided to stay where he was and blow off some more steam and try and block her from his mind so he went back to beating the poor tree. Unknown to the young bandit he was being observed by a shadowy stranger that had a small smile on its face as it observed the bandit.

"Urgh…. Why is he so irritating? Honestly!"

Sakura shouted as she stormed through the woods clenching her fists, she was still steaming about what happened in Sasuke's tent.

_"Grr… how is it he knows just how to push my buttons…. Why do I let him get to me…"_

_** "Hmm…. I don't know maybe because YOU LIKE HIM!"**_

___"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? Me LIKE SASUKE? No way… no, never in a million years, I refuse to believe it…. He is an arrogant, annoying, emotionless, chicken butt haired bastard."_

Sakura thought angrily, though despite her thoughts she felt a small pang in her heart at the thought of him and his dark obsidian eyes and well toned abs….

_**"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE SASUKE AND THINK HE IS SMEXY, HMMM? AH AHA HA HA HA I WAS RIGHT, I WAS RIGHT!"**_

___"Shut up! You are the one who is corrupting me…. You are so obnoxious you know that? No wonder I keep you locked up."_

_**"You are so mean! You are just cross because for once I am right, ha ha!"**_

___"Just shut up!_

Sakura shouted in her mind, she was not really paying attention to where she was going and did not realize she was going deeper and deeper into the woods.

_**"W-O-W… You really are pathetic you know that? I can't believe we are the same person…. Its obvious you like him, why else would you let him in and fantasize about those gorgeous eyes and well toned abs…. you know… now that I think about it, he is sort of familiar…"**_

_ "What are you talking about….he's a bandit… your crazy… although, there is something familiar about him, you know who he reminds me of is-"_

Sakura's thoughts were cut short when she realized how far she walked from the campsite. She looked around and did not recognize anything, she was slightly panicked but she was determined to remain calm,

"It's OK Sakura, it's not that big of a deal…. Just go back the way you came… it should not be that hard."

Sakura reasoned in a calm voice though there was a hint of worry in it; she was not familiar with these woods, heck she did not even know where the heck they were or which direction the camp was in. She began retracing her steps but only to end up in a clearing, she frowned and looked up, it was slowly getting dark and they would probably be getting worried. Sakura ran her hand through her hair but then paused when she felt the mark pulse and the amulet pulse as well, she pulled it out and looked at it, it was glowing and she almost thought she heard a hiss coming from it,

"What the heck? What is happening?"

Sakura whispered as she looked at the amulet and felt the curse mark spread as if something triggered it… she felt the same need to kill and the thirst for power that she felt last night… her eyes widened and she gasped, she really did try to kill Sasuke last night, this curse mark was controlling her somehow… she shook her head and sat on a log,

"I can't believe it…. I really did try to kill him last night…. Whats going on?"

Sakura shouted as she clenched the amulet and her hands shook, she began thinking about the dream and the look on his face when she went to kill him… she wanted to kill him. Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head,

"Whats happening to me?"

"Now why would you sssssay sssssomething like that Princesss? You ssssseeem troubled…."

A creepy whisper flooded Sakura's mind, she looked around but saw no one there, she frowned her eyes were wide with fear,

"Wh-Who said that? Anyone there?"

Sakura shouted as she looked around again, she hid the amulet again, she convinced herself it was her imagination but it seemed so real and familiar.

"Hello Princesss. Itssss ssso good to finally meet you, my how grown you are…. He he…."

A man appeared a few feet from Sakura and smiled, he was wearing a black travelling robe which covered his entire body and had snakes trailing up the sleeves. Sakura took a step back and had a calm look on her face though her eyes were scared and wary,

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

Sakura said in a steady, commanding voice though there was a hint of fear in it; this man's presence was evil and a bit unnerving. The man smiled and took a small step forward,

"Who I am is not important, and how I know who you are is not very important Princess. I also know that you possess something that belongs to me."

The man whispered and he lifted his hood slightly back to reveal yellow eyes that narrowed and caused Sakura to become paralyzed with fear; her hands instantly flew to where the amulet hid. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized the voice from her dream and had a feeling who it was,

"Orochimaru…"

Sakura whispered which caused the man to grin wider and take a step closer before he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura,

"Very good Princesss…. Now I believe you have sssssomething of mine? Hm? He he he…."

Orochimaru whispered in her ear and licked her ear lobe which caused her shake and she glared at him, she felt the curse mark burned from his presence and the amulet began to glow and hum as well. The curse mark was egging her to use the power but she fought the temptation. She ducked and kicked him in the chest which caused him to go back and her to jump a few feet back. Her dagger was out and through a bit of magic she made it grow slightly and it had a greenish glow around it, a determined expression on her face as she glared at the ancient King,

"How is it possible? My parents vanquished you to the cave of souls! You should dead."

Sakura stated in a slightly freaked tone as she tried to remain calm, Orochimaru licked his lips and giggled as he stood up and cracked his neck,

"Yessss that is true…. Now now Princesss there is no need to be hasssty…. I am unarmed as you can sssseeee. Letsss jussst talk, I have sssomething of importance to tell you."

Orochimaru purred as he had a wicked smile on his face which made Sakura even more nervous as she did not relax her stance,

"Whatever it is forget it, I don't want anything from you. Your talking time is up; now go back to the land of the dead!"

Sakura shouted as she charged him and slashed with the dagger at his chest but it was blocked and Sakura found herself thrown back into one of the trees. She felt the blood trickling down her head as she felt splitting pain and had trouble getting up. Orochimaru appeared in front of her, snakes wrapped themselves around her and squeezed her as she tried to break free.

"I really hoped we could be civil about thisss Princesss but what else could I expect from the daughter of Kakashi and Rin. I guess I will jusssst have to force you to lisssten to me."

Orochimaru said in a slightly annoyed yet pleased tone as one of the snake bit into her neck it contained a poison that would activate the curse mark and make it very painful for Sakura, almost like an electric shock. Sakura held back a scream as the venom seeped into her mark and caused her immense pain, when it dulled she crumpled and had a hard time of breathing, she looked up at Orochimaru and smirked,

"Is that all you got? Heh, that's nothing…"

Sakura breathed as she spat at his feet which caused Orochimaru to take a small intake of breath but he calmed down. He chuckled and knelt down so that his face was a few inches from Sakura's face, he cupped her chin between his long fingers and pressing harder to cause a bit of blood to bleed,

"He he, you are a spirited one. I would watch that temper and big mouth it might get you in trouble."

Orochimaru whispered as he narrowed his eyes the pain increased and Sakura was having a harder time holding back the scream as she writhed against the restraints, Orochimaru's eyes glistened and soon the pain subsided again and Sakura was panting and shaking,

"Now that I have your attention, I believe that you are in possession of ssssomething that belongsss to me…. And I would love to have it back."

Orochimaru said in a innocent voice though there was a threatening edge to it, Sakura looked up at him and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the amulet and felt it grow hotter, Orochimaru smirked a bit wider and knelt in front of the girl and reaching into her top took out the amulet of Asp, he turned it in his fingers and looked at it like a snake at a mouse.

"Ah… thank you Princesss Ssssakura….. it wassss very kind of you to return my amulet to me. Now, for giving me my amulet back I will let you in on a little secret, well more like an order…"

Orochimaru said in a tricky voice as Sakura glared at him and fought against the restraints, Orochimaru smiled a bit,

"You are going to help me take back what was ssssstolen from me…. You are going to help me dessstroy the Magma Kingdom."

Orochimaru whispered in her ear, Sakura stiffened and shook her head; a disbelieving, sneering look came on her face,

"You are insane if you think I would ever help you destroy my home. Why don't you just slither back to your grave? You slimy snake…"

Sakura retorted in an attempt at an intimidating voice though the fear she felt showed through, Orochimaru sighed and grabbed her chin making her squirm,

"You are going to help me because you sssseee…. You don't have a choice…. You are under my control now Princesss, no one can stop me. Not you, not your parentssss, and not even the famed Sssssasuke Uchiha… You Princesss Ssssakura will help me come back and rule once again… cheer up, we will meet again ssssoon…. Good bye Princesss."

Orochimaru whispered as he licked her curse mark making it burn even more intense and causing Sakura to scream out and begin to slowly lose consciousness as he disappeared. Before Sakura passed out completely Orochimaru's words rang through her head,

_'You are under my control….No one can ssstop me, not you, not your parentsss, not even the famed Sasuke Uchiha…'_

"S-Sasuke….U-Uchiha…. Sazu…"

Sakura whispered as she blacked out, she finally realized who Sasuke was and why he was familiar- before she could say anything she blacked out and was left on the forest ground all by herself. She did not hear someone shouting her name or felt someone carrying her.

**AN: All righty then! So there we go! The plot has thickened even more…. OH NO OROCHIMARU IS BACK AND HAS SOME EVIL PLAN UP HIS SLEEEVE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCKS! I DON'T KNOW READ AND REVIEW AND WAIT TO FIND OUT!**


End file.
